Merry Christmas, Mi Marido
by liggytheauthoress
Summary: Bumlets and Dutchy's first Christmas with their family. Shameless fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Newsies, don't own Dutchy, Bumlets, or Mush. Do co-own Dominic and Ivan, however, which is something.

**A/N: **Just some pointless fluff I wrote in a couple of hours, mostly for my friend Jess. This is based on an RP I was part of, in which Dutchy and Bumlets got married and moved into a house of their own with their adopted kids Mush and Dominic. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy, wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!"<p>

Bumlets was pulled out of sleep by a very familiar voice accompanied by the feeling of someone pulling on his arm. He half-opened his eyes and saw Dominic standing over the bed, eyes bright with excitement. "Daddy, come on, you guys need to get up, it's _Christmas_."

"Mhmm, just a little more sleep?" Bumlets mumbled, trying to cling to the last vestiges of sleep.

Dominic's eyes went impossibly wide, and he raised his eyebrows and pouted his mouth just a little. Bumlets chuckled wryly – Dominic knew his fathers could never resist the puppy eyes – and said, "All right, all right, I'm up. Go wake your brother, okay?"

" 'Kay. No going back to sleep." Dominic turned and raced out of the room, calling, "Mush, you need to wake up, it's Christmas!"

Sitting up and stretching, Bumlets turned to smile at the sleeping figure of his husband. Dutchy was sprawled out on his side of the bed, snoring quietly. Bumlets leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dutchy's temple. "Hey, you. Time to wake up."

Dutchy stirred and flopped over onto his stomach, burrowing into his pillow. "Don't wanna get up," he muttered, his voice muffled.

"Your son will have a conniption fit if you don't."

"Still don't wanna get up."

Bumlets ran his lips up Dutchy's neck and nipped at the spot just below his right ear. "And if I was to say there will be no cuddles until you get up?"

Dutchy rolled onto his back and made a face. "You fight dirty, Cortez."

"Always." Bumlets pressed a kiss to Dutchy's nose and handed the blond his glasses. "Now let's go before Dominic forcibly drags us down the stairs." He left Dutchy to finish waking up and crossed the hall to their older son's bedroom.

In Mush's room, Dominic had apparently joined forces with Jonathan and was continuously prodding his brother's arm while Jonathan walked up and down Mush's back, quacking incessantly. Bumlets could barely restrain a giggle as he, in his sternest tone, told Dominic to stop torturing his brother. Mush, who was hiding beneath his quilt and attempting to ignore the duck and the six year-old intent on disturbing his slumber, called out, "Thanks, Dad!"

Dominic pouted and sat down on the floor beside Mush's bed, muttering something about how he and Jonathan were the only ones taking Christmas seriously. Mush seemed to give up on the notion of sleeping and grudgingly sat up, his expression blank. "And I used to think Kloppman's way of waking us up was annoying…"

Bumlets rolled his eyes as Mush and Dominic muttered back and forth. He felt strong arms embrace him from behind, and smiled as Dutchy pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck. "They're going at it a little early this morning, aren't they?" the blond remarked, gesturing to Mush and Dominic, who had progressed from bantering to a mild pillow fight.

"In Mush's defense, waking up to a duck strolling all over your back is probably not the nicest feeling in the world."

"…I don't want to know."

Bumlets huffed a laugh, then cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. "Okay, you two, put down the pillows and we'll go take a look at what Santa brought, yeah?"

Dominic and Mush instantly dropped the pillows and bounded out of the room, Jonathan waddling behind them. Bumlets turned to give Dutchy a proper kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and pulling him close. "Hey there," he murmured.

"Hey," Dutchy whispered back against his mouth, running his fingers through Bumlets' hair. Bumlets relaxed into the kiss, the way he always did when Dutchy played with his hair, and felt Dutchy smirk.

Dominic's voice came from downstairs: "Are you guys coming or not? We wanna start presents now!"

Reluctantly, Bumlets pulled away, rolling his eyes when Dutchy refused to remove his hand from the brunet's hair. "I know what you're doing and I don't think the kids would appreciate us delaying their Christmas any further."

Dutchy pouted. "Fine. Later though?"

"What do you think?" Bumlets pecked him on the lips and strode past, reached behind him to grab Dutchy's hand.

Mush and Dominic were waiting for them in the living room, Mush slumped on the couch (still looking half-asleep), Dominic on all fours in front of the tree, looking excitedly at the names on the gifts in order to determine which ones were for him.

"Hey, try to be patient, huh?" Bumlets said, picking Dominic up and slinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

Dominic scrunched up his nose. "I was patient all year."

"Then you can do it for a little longer." Bumlets sat down in his usual chair and set Dominic on his lap, tousling the six year-old's hair. "Your dad will hand you the gifts that're yours."

From where he knelt beside the tree, Dutchy grinned and deliberately moved in slow motion as he brought Dominic his first present, and Bumlets bit back a chuckle at the kid's urgent expression. Christmas was always a serious business at that age.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind of wrapping paper, excited shouts, and frenzied hugs and thank yous (the majority of which came from Dominic, who was acting like he'd never received a present before in his life and was going overboard on the displays of gratitude). Mush was more subdued, but Bumlets knew he was also thrilled – it had been a long time since Mush had had a proper Christmas.

Bumlets and Dutchy also loved the gifts they got from their sons. Mush had been saving his pennies for weeks and had managed to buy each of them a book and a journal (Bumlets suspected he hadn't even taken advantage of the family's perpetual discount at Eduardo's), and Dominic gave his fathers a sketchbook filled with his drawings.

It was also a thrill for Dutchy and Bumlets to watch their kids exchange gifts. For the longest time, they'd been worried that Mush and Dominic wouldn't get along, and the bond that had formed between the brothers was incredibly reassuring. Mush, with Dutchy's help, had written a book of fairytales for Dominic, and the six year-old had gotten Mush an honest-to-goodness duckling – "So Jonathan won't be lonely when you're out sellin'," the boy stated.

Bumlets felt happier than he'd been in a long time. It warmed his heart to be a part of this, this domestic bliss, something he'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to have. Yeah, he'd had a family with the other newsies, but this…this was something really special, being here with his husband and their sons. This was something Bumlets never wanted to end.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dutchy asked, perching on the arm of Bumlets' chair and watching Mush and Dominic introduce Jonathan to his new playmate.

"Just thinking. About us. The family." Bumlets smiled and pulled Dutchy down onto his lap, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. "And about how happy you all make me."

"What a coincidence," Dutchy said, leaning back against his husband and entwining his hand with Bumlets'. "That's pretty much what I was thinking." He angled his body to face Bumlets and brushed his lips against the brunet's mouth.

Bumlets smiled and pulled Dutchy closer. "I still need to give you your present, by the way."

"I thought we agreed we were only getting presents for the kids…"

"Do you expect me to believe you stuck to that?" Bumlets raised an eyebrow.

Dutchy laughed. "Point. I got a gift for you too." He gave a playful smirk. "Actually I have _two_ gifts for you, but I can't really give you the second one with the kids around…"

Bumlets snorted. "You are impossible."

"Yep. And you love it." Dutchy gave him another, deeper kiss before standing up. "I'll go get your present. And I promise, it does not involve attempts at poetry."

"Thank God for that," Bumlets remarked. Dutchy stuck out his tongue and picked up a small package that was perched on a branch of the Christmas tree. Returning, he settled himself again on Bumlets lap and handed him the parcel, pressing a kiss to Bumlets' palm and saying, "Merry Christmas, Bum."

The package, as it turned out, contained a silver locket (inside of which were small pictures of Dominic and Mush) and a key. Bumlets held the latter up questioningly, and Dutchy, eyes glinting with mischief, said, "Don't make plans for this weekend. We have reservations at a hotel. I thought a second honeymoon might be nice."

Bumlets laughed and pulled Dutchy down for a kiss, muttering, "You're ridiculous. I love you."

"Love you too." Dutchy returned the kiss with enthusiasm, again tangling his fingers in Bumlets hair and laughing as Bumlets removed his hand. "You're no fun."

"In case you hadn't forgotten, there _are_ children present…"

"Why do you always assume I have an ulterior motive for playing with your hair?"

"Because you always do."

Dutchy was pouting again. Bumlets grinned at him and kissed him again before saying, "Okay, time for breakfast. Not that the kids are gonna be hungry, considering all the sugar they've consumed in the past forty-eight hours…"

"You're the one who got carried away with the baking." Dutchy stood up and pulled Bumlets to his feet, angling in for another kiss. "I'll start breakfast, and you can remind the kids that the duckling is not supposed to double as a hat."

* * *

><p>Mush disappeared shortly after breakfast, intending to visit the lodging house and see his friends there. Dominic was sulking because Ivan wasn't home yet – he and his mother had been visiting grandparents over the holidays, and they weren't coming back until the afternoon.<p>

Bumlets decided that Christmas should not be spent moping around, and he and Dutchy coaxed Dominic out into the backyard for a romp in the snow. A snowball fight of epic proportions ensued, during which Dominic proved to be quite dangerous when armed with projectile weapons – the kid could throw a snowball with ridiculous accuracy. Dutchy and Bumlets took cover behind the garden shed and, when Dominic temporarily ran out of ammunition, Bumlets took advantage of the lull by pressing Dutchy against the wall and kissing him breathless.

"Strategically speaking, this sort of distraction could prove rather detrimental," Dutchy remarked once he'd recovered his breath.

"I'll risk it," Bumlets said before again covering Dutchy's mouth with his, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond and swaying a little, loving the feeling of Dutchy pressed against him.

A snowball hitting his rear end told him that Dominic was once again armed, and the battle resumed.

* * *

><p>"Ivan's home! Ivan's home!" Dominic cried, running into the living room, where Bumlets was sprawled on the couch. "Can he come over? Please please please?"<p>

Bumlets looked up from his book and smiled. "I'm surprised he isn't here already. 'Course he can come over."

He loved the way Dominic's face lit up, and he watched the kid race back out of the living room. Young love. It was priceless.

Dutchy, having finished the breakfast dishes, came wandering in. He flopped down on the couch beside Bumlets and wrapped his arms and legs around the brunet, saying, "Cuddle?"

"I think that can be arranged." Bumlets placed his book on the floor and nestled into Dutchy's embrace, kissing along the blond's neck before reaching his mouth. "Hey you."

"Hey." Dutchy nuzzled his nose against Bumlets' cheek and pressed a few light kisses along his jaw. "So I'm thinking that, with the kids both occupied, I can get around to giving you your other present, yes?"

Bumlets laughed and nipped at Dutchy's ear. "I want to give you your gift first." He grabbed the package he'd placed next to the couch and handed it to Dutchy, saying, "Merry Christmas, mi marido."

Dutchy gawked as the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a first edition of _Sense & Sensibility_. "Where did – how –" He trailed off, stuttering, and Bumlets loved the combination of shock and awe on his face.

"Eduardo helped me out." Bumlets kissed him gently. "You like it?"

Dutchy's response was to pin Bumlets to the couch and meld their mouths together, only pulling away long enough to breathe before going at it again. Eventually he turned his attention to Bumlets' collarbone and started working on a hickey, whispering, "Ik hou van je, mijn man," against Bumlets' skin. "So much."

Smiling, Bumlets pressed a kiss to the top of Dutchy's head and whispered back, "Te amo, mi marido. And thank you."

"For?"

"Making me the happiest man that ever lived. Giving me the chance to share this life with you. Being amazing."

"Mhmm, I would have to say you were the second-happiest man. I'm definitely the happiest."

"Nope. I am."

"Agree to disagree?"

"Agree to disagree." Bumlets tilted Dutchy's face upwards and kissed him tenderly, and this time he didn't object when Dutchy began playing with his hair. "I would advise taking this upstairs if Ivan is coming over."

"Probably a good idea." Dutchy hopped up and instantly swept Bumlets into his arms, bridal-style. Heading for the stairs, he kissed the brunet again and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Bum."

"Merry Christmas, Dutchy."


End file.
